HunHan Love Story Series
by tmarionlie
Summary: [Kumpulan OS HunHan Dengan Berbagai Genre] "Sabarlah...tunggu sampai senja selesai...Setelah itu kau boleh lagi tak menungguku..." [SAD STORY AGAIN] [CHAP 3]
1. Chapter 1

**VAPHILORM**

**By : Park Nam Woo & tmarionlie**

**Genre : Angst / Sad Romance**

**Cast : HunHan**

**Other : **

**Jung Sang Rim ( OC )**

**Kim Taeyeon ( Luhan's Mother )**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Joonmyeon / Suho**

**Length: Oneshoot ( 5400 Words )**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

**FF ini adalah FF kolaborasi ( Author Hunhan ) dengan pen name Park Namwoo ( Author FB ) dan tmarionlie ( saya ).**

**Ide cerita ORIGINAL milik Park Nam Woo. Konsep cerita adalah hasil kolaborasi. **

**Diksi tulisan dan pengembangan cerita adalah hasil karya tmarionlie ( saya ).**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

_**Berapapun tangan yang terulur, tak akan mampu memungut apa yang telah tertebar dan tak akan pula mampu menebar apa yang telah dipungut. Siapa yang mampu menolak lengan takdir? Sekalipun seluruh waktu kuhabiskan untuk berdoa dan mengharapkan beberapa detik mundur, tak akan mampu merubah apapun yang telah direncanakan oleh-Nya. Kadang aku ingin meronta ketika mereka bisa dengan mudah berkata, selalu ada rahasia di dalam catatan takdir-Nya, meskipun catatan itu akan menorehkan luka yang sangat menyakitkan. Sungguh, kenyataan ini, susah membuatku percaya…**_

_**-Luhan-**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~VAPHILORM~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bias cakrawala senja menerobos masuk ke dalam celah-celah gorden transparan ruangan bercat putih membosankan itu. Bias jingganya menerpa separuh wajah dan rambut cokelat madu pria cantik yang tengah duduk menyender di ranjang rumah sakit dengan tatapan lemah ke arah layar televisi yang menggantung dihadapannya.

Menunggu.

Sudah 30 menit berlalu sejak ia menyalakan televisi yang masih menampilkan sebuah acara _talkshow_ yang penuh dengan unsur komedi, tapi wajahnya tetap datar, bibir mungilnya tetap terkatup rapat, hingga bias cahaya jingga yang menerobos celah-celah gorden transparan rumah sakit itu berpendar dan menghilang, bersamaan dengan acara _talkshow_ yang hampir mencapai _segmen_ terakhir. _Soundtrack_ acara _talkshow_ mengalun, dan posisi duduk pria cantik tadi sontak menegak. Wajahnya yang semula layu kini tampak sedikit bersemangat. Mata rusanya menatap lekat pada layar televisi yang akhirnya memutarkan _soundtrack_ dan cuplikan-cuplikan drama romantis itu. Bukan, pria cantik itu bersemangat bukan karena ia suka dengan jalan cerita drama romantisnya, melainkan pada pemeran utama prianya, sosok pria tampan berkulit pucat yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Sehun…"

Pria itu tersenyum tipis setelah menyebutkan nama aktor tampan itu dengan bibirnya. Nama pria itu seolah seperti mantera, yang dengan ajaib mampu mengembalikan semangat hidupnya yang semakin hari semakin menipis.

Kini tangan kecilnya sudah terangkat, menopang dagunya yang tak begitu runcing. Matanya menatap lurus pada wajah aktor tampan itu dengan sudut-sudut bibir yang masih tetap tersungging naik, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang cantik.

"Kau bahkan sudah sukses sebagai aktor, sesuai dengan mimpimu Sehuna…" gumam pria cantik itu.

Bibirnya tak pernah berhenti tersenyum sepanjang wajah pria pucat itu terpampang di layar televisi, namun beberapa saat berubah cemberut ketika iklan komersial mulai ditayangkan untuk jeda setiap _scene_ dalam dramanya. Pria cantik itu sebenarnya masih sangat ingin menonton sampai akhir, namun mengurungkan niatnya ketika seorang perawat masuk ke dalam kamar rawatnya yang membosankan. Perawat wanita itu memeriksa beberapa peralatan yang menempel-nempel di tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya melemparkan senyum hangatnya pada pria cantik tadi.

"Tuan Kim Luhan, sore ini anda sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh Dokter. Semuanya sudah dipersiapkan oleh pihak rumah sakit Beijing dan juga keluarga anda"

Perawat itu menyerahkan selembar kertas yang –_katanya_- harus dia tanda tangani, dan Luhan memberikannya.

"Suster, bisa tolong panggilkan Ibuku? Ada hal penting yang ingin ku katakan padanya"

Perawat itu mengangguk, tetap dengan senyuman hangat di bibirnya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar"

Perawat itu masih sempat merapikan posisi selimut Luhan yang sudah melorot sampai ke lutut. Luhan hanya diam, lalu kembali pada posisinya, menyandar pada bantal-bantal yang di susun tinggi di belakang punggungnya hingga perawat itu keluar dari ruangan.

Menunggu lagi.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan, sampai akhirnya Ibu Luhan masuk ke dalam ruangan rawat puteranya.

"Kau memanggil _Eomma_ sayang?" kata Ibunya, lembut.

Luhan mengangguk.

Kim Taeyeon –_Yang_ _dipanggil_ _Eomma_ _oleh_ _Luhan_- menghampiri _Bed_ _Stretcher_ berwarna abu-abu yang digunakan oleh puteranya itu dan duduk di tepian kasurnya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan pada _Eomma_?" tanya Taeyeon dengan intonasi yang penuh kelembutan, khas seorang Ibu.

Lagi-lagi Luhan mengangguk.

"_Eomma_...Aku tak ingin pulang ke Beijing, bolehkah?"

Wanita dewasa di hadapannya itu hanya diam menatap puteranya. Bibirnya masih terkatup rapat, tak menjawab permintaan puteranya.

"Beijing adalah rumah nak…" jawab Taeyeon lembut.

"Tidak, bagiku Korea adalah rumah! Sudah cukup banyak waktu yang kuhabiskan di Beijing demi kelancaran hubungan _Eomma_ dengan _Tua_ _Bangka_ sialan itu, hingga aku harus mengalami-"

"Baiklah!" Potong Taeyeon dengan cepat. Wajah wanita paruh baya itu menyiratkan kelelahan, dan kesakitan yang teramat dalam jika bibir mungil putera tunggalnya itu kembali mengungkit '_hal_ _itu'_.

Lahir di Korea dan tumbuh besar di China. Luhan hanya sempat menikmati hidup kanak-kanaknya yang menyenangkan di Negara Korea ini hanya hingga usianya menginjak 9 tahun. Namun keegoisan orangtua yang tak pernah akur membuat masa kanak-kanaknya yang indah terenggut dengan paksa. Orangtua bercerai, Ayah yang memutuskan menikah dengan wanita selingkuhannnya dan Ibu yang memutuskan kabur dari masa kelam dan pergi ke Negara China hingga akhirnya menikah lagi dengan pria paruh baya kaya yang juga berkewarga-negaraan China, membuat masa kanak-kanak Luhan yang indah menjadi ternoda. Kehidupan anak-anaknya yang harusnya dia lalui tanpa beban, malah harus tercoreng tinta hitam karena Ayah tirinya yang Biseksual, bahkan lebih buruknya lagi ternyata adalah seorang _Pedofil_ _Maniak_. Luhan ingin sekali menjerit, menangis meraung-raung jika tiba-tiba memori otaknya menghantarkannya pada kenangan kelam itu, namun prinsip dan keteguhannya sebagai pria, tak ingin dia nodai. _Pria_ _tidak_ _menangis_. _Airmata_ _hanyalah_ _untuk_ _wanita_. _Hanya_ _pria_ _pengecut_ _yang_ _mengungkapkan_ _kesedihannya_ _dengan_ _airmata_. Setidaknya itulah yang menjadi keyakinannya saat ini, hingga membuatnya tampak tegar, meskipun dirinya sebenarnya sangat rapuh di dalam.

**Flashback**

Luhan kecil masih asyik menikmati susu _vanilla_-nya ketika _Baba_ –_Suami_ _baru_ _Taeyeon_- datang sambil mengeratkan simpul dasi di lehernya. Pria paruh baya itu sempat mengusap surai cokelat madu bocah kecil berusia 10 tahun itu sebelum akhirnya duduk di hadapan putera isterinya itu.

"Xiao Lu sudah selesai sarapan?" tanya pria paruh baya itu.

Luhan kecil mengangguk imut sambil tersenyum lucu, khas anak-anak.

_Baba_ tersenyum padanya, lalu mulai menggigit roti panggang miliknya yang sudah disiapkan oleh Taeyeon pagi-pai tadi.

"_Eomma_ dimana?" tanya _Baba_ lagi, sambil celingukan mencari keberadaan isteri barunya.

Luhan kecil menatap _Baba_-nya dengan tatapan bocahnya, lalu menelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

"_Eomma_ kan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, katanya ada berita yang harus dikejarnya sampai ke pulau Jeju…Memangnya _Eomma_ tak meminta izin pada _Baba_?" tanya Luhan kecil bingung.

Pria paruh baya itu terdiam. Pekerjaannya di kantor memang sedang parah-parahnya, hingga ia harus menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh untuk berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen memuakkan di perusahaan, intensitas komunikasinya dengan isteri barunya sendiri sampai berkurang.

Pria itu berkutat dengan pikirannya beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya matanya terpaku pada wajah cantik dan kulit mulus putera tirinya yang sejak tadi masih asyik menikmati susu paginya. Jakun pria itu mulai naik-turun, sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri bocah kecil yang masih polos itu. Tatapan matanya nyalang, menatap _intens_ pada lekuk-lekuk tubuh putera tirinya. Matanya menyusuri setiap inci kulit putih mulus puteranya sebelum akhirnya merundukkan tubuh, berjongkok dihadapan lutut putera tirinya itu.

"Xiao Lu sayang kan pada _Baba_?"

Luhan kecil menelengkan kepalanya bingung, tapi akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk.

_Baba_ tersenyum –_atau_ _menyeringai_- sebelum akhirnya menggendong tubuh puteranya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya.

Luhan kecil hanya diam saat itu, tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Mulutnya terkatup rapat dengan tatapan mata polos yang menyiratkan kebingungan, namun hanya diam saja, bahkan ketika _jari_-_jari_ _biadab_ _Baba_ melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya sampai tak bersisa, lalu memasukkan satu jarinya kebagian belakang tubuh kecilnya, Luhan hanya bisa meringis perih, dan menjerit kesakitan saat '_sesuatu _ _yang_ _menegang'_ di bagian bawah tubuh Baba memaksa masuk ke bagian belakang tubuhnya. Saat itu Luhan hanya menangis meraung-raung, tapi _Baba_ tak perduli, dan malah menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya dengan keras. Bahkan _Baba_ menamparnya ketika Luhan berteriak-teriak sambil memberontak minta dilepaskan. _Baba_ baru berhenti bergerak ketika Luhan kecil merasa jika _Baba_ buang air kecil di dalam anusnya, kemudian Luhan dilepaskan.

Saat itu, Luhan kecil hanya meringkuk takut, dan semakin takut ketika Taeyeon tak kunjung pulang ke rumah. Dua hari, tiga hari, Luhan hanya menunggu dengan perasaan takut yang luar biasa, dan selalu cemas ketika _Baba_ pulang dari kantor, karena Baba pasti akan masuk ke kamarnya lalu kembali 'menusuknya' lagi seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Satu minggu berlalu, dan Taeyeon tak juga pulang. Luhan kecil saat itu sedang menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut, lalu _Baba_ masuk ke kamarnya. Bedanya dengan malam-malam sebbelumnya, kali ini _Baba_ tak sendirian. Beberapa pria dewasa ikut masuk ke kamarnya dan menelanjangi tubuh mungil Luhan kecil bersama-sama, kemudian semuanya '_menusuk'_ lubang anusnya secara bergiliran. Luhan kecil tak mampu melawan ketika tubuh mungilnya dihimpit berganti-gantian oleh pria-pria dewasa di atasnya. Luhan kecil hanya bisa merintih, menangis, dan menjerit memanggil Taeyeon ketika merasakan nyeri-nyeri pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"_Eomma_…tolong Luhan _Eomma_…tolong Luhan….Sakit…." rintih Luhan kecil saat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semuanya kembali seperti semula ketika Taeyeon akhirnya pulang ke rumah suaminya. Semuanya tampak normal, kecuali putera kecilnya yang mendadak menjadi pendiam. Gelagat aneh puteranya membuatnya bingung, tapi Taeyeon hanya berpikir jika putera kecilnya mungkin hanya sedang habis bermimpi buruk dan memikirkannya sampai berlarut-larut. Anak kecil biasanya memang seperti itu kan?

Tapi semuanya terkuak setelah 1 bulan berlalu _pasca_ kepulangannya dari Pulau Jeju. Saat itu Luhan kecil demam. Luhan kecil mengeluh jika tenggorokannya sakit. Taeyeon berpikir jika puteranya mungkin mengeluh seperti itu karena _Flu_ yang sedang menyerangnya. Dua minggu berlalu dan Taeyeon mulai merasa tak tenang. Putera kecilnya mulai tak mau makan, lalu mulai menderita diare kronis. Tubuhnya lemas dan ruam-ruam aneh muncul di kulit putera kecilnya. Taeyeon mulai memprediksikan jika puteranya terserang penyakit _Flu_ _Singapura_ karena gejalanya-_menurutnya_-_persis_ _sama_. Karena itu Taeyeon membawa puteranya ke rumah sakit.

Tapi…

"Jadi putera saya terserang penyakit apa Dokter? Apakah itu _Flu_ _Singapura_?"

Dokter itu menggeleng.

"Tapi ruam-ruam aneh muncul di kulitnya, tenggorokannya sakit dan meradang, dia demam tinggi, persis seperti gejala _Flu_ _Singapura_ yang biasa menyerang anak-anak kecil sepertinya" Kata Taeyeon lagi.

Tapi sayangnya Dokter itu kembali menggeleng.

"Ruam-ruam pada _Flu_ _Singapura_ hanya menyerang daerah mulut, kaki dan tangan pasien, Nyonya…Tapi pada kasus putera anda, ruam-ruam hampir menyerang seluruh permukaan kulit"

"La-lalu…pu-putera saya terserang penyakit apa?" tanya Taeyeon was-was.

Dokter itu menarik nafasnya sejenak.

"Kami sudah melakukan tes darah, dan hasilnya adalah…"

"….."

"_**Human**__**Immunodeficiency**__**Virus**__"_

Taeyeon tercekat. Sesaat, nyawanya terasa terbang melayang bersama udara.

"HIV?" gumam Taeyeon tak percaya. Taeyeon berharap semua ini adalah kesalahan, namun Dokter itu menunjukkan hasil tes laboratorium putera kecilnya padanya.

Taeyeon mulai menangis dalam diam.

"Berapa lama proses penyebaran virusnya sampai menjadi AIDS?" tanya Taeyeon putus asa.

Dokter itu menghela nafas sejenak.

"Mungkin dalam kurun waktu 5-10 tahun…Asupan gizi sangat berperan dalam memperlambat penyebaran virusnya, oleh karena itu usahakan agar Luhan menghabiskan makanannya setiap hari, dan juga…obatnya…" kata Dokter itu dengan nada prihatin.

Saat itu yang bisa dilakukan Taeyeon hanya menangis sesenggukan, dan memeluk Luhan kecil yang duduk dipangkuannya erat-erat.

"Luhan…Bagaimana bisa nak? Bagaimana bisa? Hiks…."

**End Flashback**

Luhan meremas ujung selimutnya ketika potongan-potongan kejadian itu menari-nari di dalam kepalanya. Taeyeon menatap wajah puteranya dengan penuh penyesalan, lalu bergerak mendekat, menarik kepala Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Luhan hanya diam, menatap kosong pada objek di hadapannya.

"_Eomma_…"

"Heumm?"

"Berapa usiaku?"

Taeyeon hanya diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan puteranya.

"20…benar kan?"

"….."

"Aku sudah mencapai waktu terlama yang diberikan oleh Tuhan…dan aku belum bertemu dengan Sehun…"

Taeyeon menarik nafasnya sejenak, lalu menangkup wajah puteranya dan tersenyum.

"_Eomma_ akan mempertemukanmu dengannya, sabarlah…heumm?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangguk.

"_Saranghae_, _Eomma_…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak perlu waktu lama, Taeyeon menemukan apartemen sewaan dan mendapatkan pekerjaan di salah satu kantor redaksi majalah bernama _Star News_. Di sela-sela pekerjaannya sebagai _editor_, Taeyeon tak pernah lelah mencari-cari berita dan merangkum kegiatan-kegiatan aktor muda berbakat bernama Oh Sehun, teman kecil dari putera tunggalnya. Taeyeon juga tak mengerti mengapa Luhan sangat _ngotot_ ingin bertemu putera mantan tetangganya saat dia masih terikat perkawinan dengan ayah kandung Luhan dulu, tapi Taeyeon akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan puteranya. Taeyeon telah melakukan apapun untuk Luhan, termasuk mengorbankan status pernikahannya dengan _suami_ _biadabnya,_ _plus_ menjebloskan mantan suaminya itu ke penjara untuk mencari keadilan bagi putera tunggalnya, dan selama ini apa yang dilakukannya tak pernah gagal. Karena itu, Taeyeon memiliki kepercayaan diri yang sangat kuat jika kali ini dia juga akan berhasil mempertemukan Luhan dengan aktor bernama Oh Sehun itu, semoga saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cut!_

"Oke, kerja yang sangat bagus! Semua _packing_ dan jangan lupa besok _on_ _time_ jam 6 pagi" teriak sang sutradara, menandakan proses syuting sudah berakhir tepat pukul 10 malam ini.

"Sehun, kau berakting bagus hari ini, terimakasih"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang sutradara muda terkenal –_Choi Siwon_-yang kembali memuji aktingnya.

"Ini juga berkat kau _Hyung_, jangan berlebihan" Kata Sehun sambil tertawa.

Siwon juga tertawa, lalu bergerak pergi setelah sempat menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun, memberi semangat.

Sehun dan manajernya sudah dalam perjalanan pulang ke _Apartement_ miliknya saat ini. Hari ini begitu melelahkan, dan Sehun sudah sangat mendambakan ranjang empuknya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat pegal setelah melakukan syuting seharian penuh.

"Segeralah istirahat, besok aku masih harus syuting" ucap Suho –_manajer_ _Sehun_- dan Sehun hanya menurut lalu masuk ke dalam ruang tidur pribadinya.

Sehun mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama dan meminum segala suplemen yang direkomendasikan oleh Suho sebelum ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Sambil berbaring, mata sipitnya menatap lurus ke satu arah, tepat pada sebuah foto di meja nakas yang bersisian dengan ranjang, lalu tersenyum kecil. Diraihnya foto itu, dan dirabanya tepat pada wajah seorang bocah kecil berwajah cantik –_teman masa kecilnya_- yang sudah sangat dia rindukan.

"Ini sudah memasuki tahun ke-11 kau pergi Luhan…Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kapan kita akan bertemu lagi? Kau tau, aku sangat merindukanmu…aku-"

Sehun meraba wajah '_teman_ _kecilnya'_ di foto itu sekilas, lalu…

"-mencintaimu" gumam Sehun, sebelum menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk bingkai foto itu erat-erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari cerah. Pucuk-pucuk dedaunan yang hijau meneteskan butiran-butiran air yang sebening Kristal, jatuh ke bumi yang sudah lembab oleh embun tadi malam. Tak biasanya Luhan menunjukkan wajah secerah ini. Luhan hanya sangat senang. _Eomma_-nya berhasil dengan sangat sukses mengumpulkan segala _schedule_ Oh Sehun, dan Luhan berniat melihat pria pucat itu secara langsung hari ini. Dengan penuh semangat Luhan menghabiskan sarapannya dan meminum obatnya, lalu berangkat bersama –_menumpang_-dengan Taeyeon menuju lokasi syuting Sehun.

"Tetap bawa obatmu Lu, kau tak boleh terlambat meminumnya. Jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi _Eomma_, mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk patuh, membuat Taeyeon sampai terkekeh geli.

"Kau membuat Eomma berspekulasi sayang"

"Huh?" kata Luhan bingung.

"Oh Sehun itu lho, sepertinya bukan hanya teman biasa bagimu"

Luhan membuang tatapannya kea rah lain.

"Kau menatapnya seperti-"

"_Eomma!_" protes Luhan.

Taeyeon tertawa.

"_Arraseo-arraseo"_ Taeyeon menutup rapat mulutnya setelahnya, tak ingin menggoda puteranya lebih jauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kedua insan itu saling memeluk erat. Kedua tatapan mereka sayu. Tangan si pria tampan itu terulur, membelai pipi gadis cantik di hadapannya, lalu perlahan keduanya saling mendekat, menyatukan bibir diiringi **_**Soundtrack**_** lagu **_**Ballad**_** yang mendayu indah, kemudian…**

_Cut!_

Sehun langsung menarik dirinya dengan cepat dan memutuskan kontak dengan Jung Sang Rim, aktris _rookie_ yang tengah _popular_ di kalangan remaja Korea saat ini.

"Okey, bagus! Kalian bisa istirahat, kembali _standby_ setelah jam makan siang" instruksi sang sutradara.

Sehun segera menuju tempat '_istirahatnya'_ seperti biasa. Meminum beberapa teguk air dan dia langsung disambut oleh _make_-_up_ _artist_ yang dengan cekatan memoles wajahnya lagi dengan bedak agar wajahnya tampak tetap bersinar di depan kamera. Sehun sendiri kini mulai sibuk berkutat dengan _smartphone_ nya.

"Sehun…Ini makan siangmu, aku ada urusan sebentar, jangan bertingkah selama aku tak ada, okey?" kata Suho mewanti-wanti.

"Hmmm" jawab Sehun seadanya.

"Sehunnie…"

Sehun memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar suara itu.

"Menyebalkan" umpatnya teramat pelan.

Gadis tadi mendekat, lalu merangkul leher Sehun dan duduk di atas paha pria pucat itu, membuat mata Sehun langsung menusuk tajam ke mata gadis itu.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir?" kata Sehun ketus.

Gadis itu tak perduli, malah mengelus pipi Sehun yang langsung membuat pemilik wajah itu bergerak menghindar.

"Sehunnie…kau sudah makan? Aku belum…bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?" tawar gadis itu.

Sehun hanya diam, tak perduli.

"Sehun"

"….."

"Ihh…menyebalkan sekali sih" kata gadis itu kesal.

Sehun tersenyum miring, lalu berdiri dengan sengaja sampai gadis cantik bernama Jung Sang Rim itu terjatuh dari pangkuannya.

"_YA!_" teriak gadis itu murka.

Sehun tersenyum miring –_lagi_-_lagi_- kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku kan sudah menyuruhmu menyingkir, salahmu sendiri jika kau jatuh" kata Sehun cuek.

"Sehun, aku itu-"

"_Stop_!" potong Sehun cepat, membuat gadis itu langsung menutup mulutnya.

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya di depan Sehun, menyuruh Sehun membantunya berdiri, namun Sehun hanya menatap datar pada tangan itu, tak berniat menolong sama sekali.

"Bantu aku Oh Sehun" kata gadis itu kesal.

Sehun hanya tertawa kecil, meremehkan.

"Cih, menyebalkan! Harusnya kau bersikap lebih lembut pada _couple_-mu sendiri!" umpat gadis itu.

Sehun berdecih.

"Kita hanya _couple_ _virtual_, jangan menganggap serius hal itu. Lagipula kau itu-"

Sehun mengangkat telunjuk kanannya, lalu menggoyangkannya di depan wajah Sang Rim dengan mimik wajah remehnya.

"-bukan tipeku" Lanjut Sehun.

Wajah gadis itu memerah sempurna, marah.

"Dasar munafik, berani sekali kau Oh Sehun"

Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi.

"_YA!"_ teriak gadis itu kesal, namun Sehun hanya melambaikan tangannya dengan posisi membelakangi Sang Rim, membuat gadis itu mendidih saking kesalnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**First Meet, Face to Face**

**.**

Luhan berjalan gontai menuju lokasi syuting Sehun. Baru saja dia mengisi perut setelah setengah hari ini mengintip Sehun berakting di lokasi syuting. Luhan menundukkan kepala, menghindari sengatan matahari yang membakar kepala serta wajahnya, sementara itu dari arah berlawanan, pria pucat yang sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya berjalan terburu-buru untuk mencari manajernya yang tak kunjung kembali ke lokasi.

Luhan yang baru saja akan mengambil ponselnya yang ada di tasnya, tapi…

_BRUKK!_

_Trashh!_

Kedua pria itu bertubrukan dan terjatuh secara bersamaan, disusul oleh ponsel salah satunya yang terbanting keras di atas aspal jalanan.

"Aih…ceroboh sekali sih, harusnya kau itu berha-"

Luhan membeku. Ucapan yang sudah keluar setengah tadi, mendadak terhenti dan sisanya tersangkut di tenggorokan.

_~Sehun~ _ Batin Luhan terkejut.

Sehun kini sedang sibuk melihat-lihat ponselnya, belum melihat wajah Luhan.

"Hhhh…Untung masih menyala"

Luhan hanya diam mematung dengan posisi terduduk, menatap wajah Sehun yang kini sudah mulai menatapnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan? Maaf ya, aku tak sengaja" kata Sehun dengan raut menyesalnya.

Luhan menunduk dalam, lalu berdiri dengan cepat.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja, permisi" kata Luhan cepat, lalu buru-buru pergi, takut Sehun mengenalinya.

Sehun mengerutkan kening, merasa familiar dengan wajah pria mungil itu, tapi Sehun tak yakin.

"Mirip sekali…mungkinkah? Ah…tapi mungkin hanya mirip saja…" gumam Sehun lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiap harinya Luhan melakukan pekerjaannya yaitu menjadi _stalker_ seorang Oh Sehun, mengamatinya diam-diam dan setelah puas ia kembali ke rumah dengan perasaan senang yang membuncah, yang sangat sulit dia deskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Entahlah, Luhan hanya merasa Sehun adalah obat paling ampuh untuknya, karena hanya dengan melihat wajah pria itu saja, Luhan sudah merasa senang tak karuan, lalu tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

Hari ini Luhan akan menghadiri acara _fanmeeting_ Sehun yang pertama setelah berakhirnya Drama yang telah ia bintangi. Luhan sudah menukar tiket VIP miliknya dan kebetulan Luhan juga membeli paket _meet_ _and_ _greet_ dengan Sehun bersama 20 fans lain yang beruntung.

Satu jam pertama acara_ meet and greet_ berlangsung, dan setelahnya baru acara _fanmeeting_ dilaksanakan. Luhan tersenyum sambil menatap wajah tampan Sehun dari sudut ruangan, memuji diam-diam atas sikap Sehun yang sangat ramah itu.

"Baiklah.. ini tanda tangan terakhir.." ucap Sehun memberikan posternya kepada salah satu fans, sebelum matanya melirik ke salah satu fans–_yang Sehun pikir mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya_- di sudut ruangan.

Sehun menatap pria mungil yang berdiri mematung sambil memainkan ponsel itu dengan kening berkerut tanpa di sadari oleh si pria yang diperhatikannya, sebelum berbisik pada salah satu _staff_ yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan baru saja selesai mengetikkan balasan pesan dan mengirimkannya ke nomor ponsel _Eomma_-nya saat seorang _staff_ mendatanginya.

"Maaf, apa saya boleh tau siapa nama anda" tanya _staff_ itu.

Luhan menatap _staff_ itu dengan bingung.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kami akan memberikan bingkisan untuk para _fans_ yang beruntung melalui undian, karena itu kami membutuhkan nama-nama _fans_ aktor Oh Sehun untuk dikumpulkan dan diundi nanti.

Luhan terdiam. Haruskah dia mengatakan namanya dengan jujur? Luhan bimbang, tapi…

"Kim Luhan…itu namaku" kata Luhan.

_Terlampau jujur._

_Staff_ itu mengangguk mengerti, lalu berlalu dari hadapan Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan sedang duduk di _halte_ bis, menunggu bis yang akan mengantarkannya pulang. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Luhan sangat ingin melangkah lebih dekat kearah Sehun. Walau bagaimanapun Luhan sangat merindukan pria pucat itu, tapi Luhan tak berani.

"Lebih baik begini…melihatnya saja sudah cukup, aku tak boleh mendekatinya" gumam Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja…

"Kenapa tak boleh?" kata sebuah suara.

Luhan menangkap sepasang sepatu di depan kakinya, lalu Luhan mendongak perlahan melihat siapa orang itu. Matanya hampir saja keluar ketika tau siapa pria yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Se-Sehun…" ucap Luhan, lalu berdiri dengan perlahan.

"Ya, Sehun. Aku Sehun, Luhannie..."

Luhan tercekat. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, memompa cepat aliran darahnya hingga Luhan merasa ingin meledak. Sehun menemukannya!

"Ka-Kau…bagaimana bisa tau jika ini aku?" tanya Luhan, lalu menunduk kikuk, tak berani menatap Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam. Luhan juga diam.

Hening. Bahkan suara nyanyian angin dapat mereka dengar. Sehun menatap kepala pria yang sedang tertunduk itu dalam-dalam. Angin menerpa-nerpa tubuh mungil pria itu, dan Sehun mulai berpikir jika Luhan pasti kedinginan. Oleh karena itu Sehun melangkah maju, lalu menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Luhan….kenapa kau tak menemuiku secara langsung, heumm?"

Luhan hanya diam, mematung. Luhan membeku, dan otaknya tak mampu memikirkan apapun saat ini.

"Lu?"

Luhan terkesiap, lalu menarik dirinya dari pelukan Sehun.

"Se-Sehun…maaf, tapi aku harus pulang…"

Luhan sudah berancang-ancang kabur. Luhan memutuskan untuk menaiki taksi saja saat ini, tapi…

"Jangan menghindariku!" kata Sehun.

Luhan sontak menghentikan langkahnya, lalu hanya diam, membelakangi Sehun.

"Jangan menghindariku Lu….11 tahun sudah cukup, jangan menyiksaku lagi"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. Dia sangat merindukan Sehun juga, tapi Luhan tak berpikir sama sekali jika harus berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Luhan tak berencana sama sekali untuk menjalin pertemanan kembali dengan Sehun. Luhan hanya merindukan teman masa kecilnya. Luhan juga tak tau kenapa dirinya sangat merindukan Sehun sebesar keinginannya untuk bisa hidup sampai 100 tahun lagi, tapi….

"Aku merindukanmu Lu"

"….."

"Aku mencintaimu"

Degg!

Luhan sontak berbalik, lalu menatap _shock_ pada Sehun.

"A-Apa katamu?" tanya Luhan, suaranya sudah gemetaran.

Sehun mendekat, lalu menangkup wajah kecil milik Luhan, membelai pipi-pipi Luhan yang memucat dengan lembut.

"Kau tak dengar? Aku mencintaimu Lu…Sudah sejak lama…sejak kita kecil…Tapi kau malah pergi meninggalkanku"

Luhan tercekat. Matanya menatap ke bola mata Sehun dalam-dalam, lalu…

Luhan mengangkat tangannya, menarik paksa tangan Sehun agar terlepas dari wajahnya.

"Tak boleh! Jangan mencintaiku! Jangan"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan raut wajah kecewanya.

"Kau tak menyukaiku?"

Luhan hanya diam, lalu membuang wajah ke arah samping.

"Aku mau pulang…maaf Sehun" kata Luhan, lalu kembali berbalik. Tapi…

Grepp!

Sehun memeluk perut Luhan erat-erat.

"Luhan…tak masalah jika kau menolakku, tapi kita berteman kan?"

Luhan terdiam lama, lalu menggenggam jemari Sehun yang memeluk perutnya.

"Ya….kita adalah teman" Kata Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum di balik tengkuk Luhan.

"Aku merindukanmu Lu"

Luhan tersenyum miris.

"Ya, aku juga merindukanmu Sehun"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tak ada yang manusia yang bisa kau percayai di dunia ini, tidak orangtuamu, temanmu, bahkan dirimu sendiri….**_

**.**

**.**

Beberapa minggu yang menyenangkan.

_Senang?_

Tentu saja senang. Kini Luhan dapat berinteraksi sering-sering dengan Sehun, sebagai teman. Yah, hanya sebatas teman. Luhan ingin sekali maju selangkah dan menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun yang jelas-jelas mengaku sudah menyukainya sejak mereka masih kecil, dan sebenarnya…Luhan juga sama. Meskipun Luhan sangat ingin maju selangkah lagi, tapi Luhan tak ingin melampaui batasnya. Luhan hanya merasa disinilah tempatnya. Hubungannya dengan Sehun hanya boleh sebatas ini, tak boleh lebih dekat lagi. Namun _niat_ _hanyalah_ _niat_. Tak ada manusia yang bisa kau percaya di dunia ini, bahkan dirimu sendiri sekalipun. Luhan memantapkan hatinya jika dia hanya akan memendam perasaan cintanya untuk Sehun sampai akhir. Namun detik demi detik yang terlewati hanya menambah deritanya sampai Luhan merasa tak sanggup bertahan lagi. Dia pikir bertemu dengan Sehun akan membuat dunianya yang suram akan semakin berwarna, namun nyatanya hanya penyesalan yang didapatkannya saat ini. Luhan menyesal telah membiarkan Sehun menjadi temannya kembali. _Ini_ _salah_. Harusnya dia tak melakukan hal itu. Luhan adalah _virus_, harusnya Sehun menjauhinya, bukan dekat-dekat dengannya seperti saat ini.

Luhan termenung di dalam _toilet_ itu. Baru saja dia memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya ke dalam _closet_, lalu kini dia hanya diam sambil memegangi nyeri dan kejang di daerah perutnya yang semakin detik semakin terasa bertambah rasa sakitnya. Belum lagi kepalanya sangat pusing. Radang tenggorokan yang dideritanya semakin parah hingga untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri saja Luhan sampai harus meringis kesakitan. Parahnya lagi kini dia terbatuk-batuk tanpa henti, membuat nyeri perut dan tenggorokannya semakin mejadi-jadi. Luhan dapat merasakan dengan jelas jika tenggorokannya terasa seperti tersobek, lalu lelehan darah bercampur ludah keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Kulit tubuhnya mulai menampakkan ruam-ruam lagi, dan Luhan sangat mengerti apa artinya ini. Imunitas tubuhnya pasti sudah sangat buruk, padahal Luhan tak pernah absen dengan _Antiretrovial_-nya setiap hari. Semuanya percuma, semuanya tak berguna, pada akhirnya dia tetap akan mati, dan Luhan yakin waktu itu akan tiba tak lama lagi. Airmatanya sudah menggantung di sudut-sudut mata rusanya dan Luhan sudah tak mampu menahan diri untuk tak menangis._ Mungkin inilah batas kehancuran prinsip yang sudah dibangunnya selama bertahun-tahun._ Inilah ambang batasnya, dan Luhan menumpahkan airmatanya dengan isak tangis menyayat dalam bilik kecil itu.

"Lu? Luhan? Kau baik-baik saja?" panggil Sehun khawatir, karena sejak tadi Luhan tak kunjung keluar.

Luhan tak menjawab, namun isakannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sehun menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi _toilet_ umum itu dengan panik.

"Luhan…buka pintunya…" bujuk Sehun.

"….."

"Lu…buka pintunya, kumohon…"

"….."

"Luhan…keluarlah, kumohon"

_Cklekk!_

Sehun menatap pria cantik itu dengan tatapan leganya. Diraihnya kedua pipi Luhan, lalu dihapuskannya lelehan airmata pria cantik itu.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

Luhan hanya diam sambil menatap wajah Sehun dengan tatapan perihnya.

"….."

"….."

"Sehun…"

"Ya?"

"Mari kita saling menjauh…Aku tak bisa berteman denganmu lagi"

Sehun membeku. Hatinya mendadak seperti tersayat-sayat dan terkoyak-koyak sampai hancur.

"Lupakan jika kita pernah saling mengenal. Lupakan aku" Kata Luhan lagi.

Sehun membuang tatapannya ke arah lain.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini Lu? Kenapa kau sangat tega padaku? Kau tega sekali…"

Luhan menunduk, lalu menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari wajahnya.

"Aku tak boleh berdekatan denganmu"

Sehun mendecih.

"Aku _virus_, kau harus menghindariku"

Sehun mengembalikan tatapannya pada Luhan. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan tak menjawab, hanya diam, lalu mendorong tubuh Sehun agar dia bisa lewat. Tapi sebelum rencananya berhasil, Sehun sudah lebih dulu mencekal tangannya.

"Apa alasannya? Katakan padaku!" Kata Sehun mulai emosi.

Luhan berusaha memberontak, namun Sehun sudah lebih dulu meraih tengkuknya dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Sehun melumat bibirnya dengan kasar dan melesakkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Luhan. Bagai tersambar petir, Luhan melotot sempurna. Sekuat tenaga dia mendorong Sehun, lalu…

PLAKKK! 

Luhan terengah-engah saking emosinya. Telapak tangannya terasa panas, padahal tangan itu yang digunakannya untuk menampar Sehun. Luhan bisa bayangkan seberapa sakit pipi Sehun saat ini, tapi dia tak perduli.

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan, eoh?" maki Luhan.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, namun Luhan menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Jangan menyentuhku! Kau tak boleh melakukannya Sehun! Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi…Hiks…." Kata Luhan perih, lalu menangis, membiarkan bulir-bulir airmata kembali terjatuh ke pipinya.

Sehun menatapnya penuh kebingungan.

"Lu? Ada apa? Kenapa aku tak boleh mendekatimu?"

Luhan diam, dan menunduk, masih sambil menangis.

"Jangan mencintaiku. Kumohon….Dan jangan lakukan hal seperti tadi lagi….mulutku tadi berdarah Sehun…berbahaya jika kau sampai terkena darahku"

Sehun mengerutkan dahi semakin dalam.

"Kau bicara apa sih? Apa maksudnya Lu? Aku tak mengerti! Kau berdarah, lalu kenapa?"

"KARENA DARAHKU BERBAHAYA, OH SEHUN!" teriak Luhan kesal.

Sehun terdiam.

"Aku….mengidap AIDS. Karena itu, kumohon jauhi aku!"

Sehun melotot sempurna. Tangannya kini sudah terangkat, menutupi mulutnya sendiri.

"A-AIDS?" tanyanya _shock_.

Luhan menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosong, lalu membuka satu-persatu kancing kemejanya. Disibakkannya kemeja agar Sehun dapat melihat tubuhnya yang penuh dengan bintik-bintik merah itu.

"Ya…AIDS Sehuna…kau bisa lihat kan? Karena itu…pergilah"

Luhan menangis lagi sambil mengancingkan kembali kemejanya.

Diam.

Keduanya hanya diam, sampai akhirnya Sehun mampu bicara dengan suara bergetarnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sehun.

"….."

"Apa kau sering bergonta-ganti _partner_ _sex?"_

"….."

"_Drugs_?"

"….."

Sehun tak menyerah. Kini dia sudah menghampiri Luhan, dan mengelus bahu pria cantik itu.

"Lu…apa penyebabnya?" tanya Sehun lembut.

Luhan menunduk semakin dalam, lalu terisak-isak kuat. Sehun meraih tubuh pria cantik itu, lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tau kau bukan _namja_ buruk semacam itu…jadi apa alasannya Luhan? Bolehkah aku tau?"

Luhan mencengkram kaus Sehun kuat-kuat, dan isakannya makin kuat. Sehun meringis sedih. Diusapnya kepala Luhan dengan lembut, lalu dikecupnya dahi pria mungil itu.

"Katakanlah padaku…Apa yang terjadi Luhan? Kenapa bisa begini?"

Luhan meremas kemeja Sehun, lalu…

"Aku diperkosa beramai-ramai Sehuna…."

Sehun tercekat. Hatinya mencelos perih saat mendengarnya.

"Siapa yang tega melakukan hal itu padamu?"

"_Baba_….suami kedua _Eomma_…Pria tua biadab, Iblis! Semoga dia mati di penjara!"

Luhan meremas kemeja Sehun kuat-kuat, mencoba mengeluarkan emosinya yang dia tahan selama bertahun-tahun ini. Sehun memejamkan matanya, lalu kembali menangkup wajah Luhan. Sehun kembali mendekatkan bibir mereka, tapi Luhan mencegahnya dengan cepat.

"Jangan Sehun….nanti kau tertular"

Sehun tersenyum lembut.

"Bukankah aku sudah menciummu tadi? Kau berdarah…Aku sudah tertular kan?" Kata Sehun miris.

Luhan kembali menitikkan airmatanya, menyesal.

"Maafkan aku Sehun…seharusnya aku tak membiarkanmu mendekatiku lagi, seharusnya kita tak usah bertemu lagi…seharusnya aku tak mencintaimu…seharusnya-"

Ucapan Luhan terhenti, hilang. Bibir Sehun sudah mengunci bibirnya, menghisapnya dengan lembut. Sehun menggigit sedikit bibir pucat Luhan dan langsung melesakkan lidahnya masuk ketika mulut Luhan terbuka. Tubuh Luhan terdesak ke pintu kloset yang tertutup dan pagutan itupun menjadi semakin dalam. Airmata Sehun juga ikut jatuh, bercampur dengan airmata Luhan. Keduanya menangis dalam diam, tanpa isakan. Sehun semakin melumat dalam ketika merasakan cengkraman tangan Luhan mengerat dipunggungnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desahan-desahan itu bercampur baur dalam kamar hotel berukuran luas itu. Sehun mengecupi setiap inci kulit tubuh pria cantik yang terhimpit di bawah tubuhnya dengan penuh penghayatan. Keringat mereka sudah mengalir dengan deras. Kecupan demi kecupan, bisikan putus asa, airmata penyesalan, mengalir deras dari keduanya. Hingga kegiatan mereka berakhir, dan keduanya saling memeluk erat tubuh polos pasangannya.

Sehun mengelus-elus lengkungan punggung Luhan yang telanjang, lalu mengecup sekilas kening pria mungil yang berkeringat itu.

"_Aku mencintaimu Luhan_"

Luhan menatap pria pucat itu dalam-dalam, mengelus pipi Sehun sekali, lalu…

"_Aku juga mencintaimu…Maafkan aku Sehun…_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bias mentari pagi menerobos masuk melalui jendela. Sehun menggeliat kecil, lalu membuka mata sipitnya perlahan. Lengan kirinya terasa nyeri, tapi bibir tipis aktor tampan itu mengulas senyum. Disibakkannya poni pria cantik yang berada dalam pelukannya, dan dikecupnya lagi kening pria cantik itu.

_Dingin_.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Baru disadarinya jika suhu tubuh Luhan sudah dibawah batas normal. Wajah cantik itu pucat, dengan mata terpejam selayaknya malaikat yang sedang terlelap. Tapi….

_Bibir Luhan_ _membiru_.

Jantung Sehun berpacu dengan cepat. Sehun takut….

Dengan tangan gemetar, diarahkannya dua jarinya ke leher Luhan, mengecek nadi pria cantik itu.

_Tak_ _ada_ _denyutan_.

Sehun semakin gemetaran. Lalu dengan ketakutan yang teramat besar diarahkannya telinganya hingga menempel ke dada telanjang Luhan yang rusuk-rusuknya sudah saling menonjol karena sudah terlampau kurus.

_Tak_ _ada_ _detakan_.

Sehun gemetaran hebat. Dengan upaya sekuat tenaga dia bangkit untuk duduk, lalu digoncangkannya tubuh pucat Luhan.

"Lu…bangunlah…sudah pagi…"

"….."

"Luhan…bangunlah, kumohon…."

"….."

"Luhan….ku-kumohon…bangunlah sayang…."

"….."

"Tidak! Jangan…Jangan pergi Lu, Jangan tinggalkan aku…Ayo sayang, bangunlah, jangan bercanda"

"….."

Airmata Sehun mengalir-ngalir.

"Luhan….jangan tinggalkan aku…Tidak! Jangan Lu! Luhannie….hiks…Luhan…"

Sehun menghentikan goncangannya pada tubuh mungil itu, lalu meraih tubuh pucat itu kedalam dekapannya. Dikecupinya wajah Luhan berkali-kali dengan airmata yang tak berhenti mengalir deras.

Dering ponsel Luhan membuat hujan kecupan Sehun terhenti. Sehun hanya menatap kosong pada benda itu sampai sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponsel pria cantik itu. Sehun mengambilnya dengan cepat dan membaca isinya.

**[Eomma] : Sayang, kenapa belum pulang? Kau tidur dimana? **

Sehun mengusap air matanya sekilas, lalu menelepon Ibu Luhan menggunakan ponsel puteranya sendiri.

_~Luhan…kenapa belum pulang? Kau dimana sayang? Pulanglah…Eomma sangat khawatir padamu nak~_

Airmata Sehun menetes lagi sebelum menjawab…

"Luhan sudah pulang dengan damai, Jadi _Ahjumma_ tak perlu menghawatirkannya lagi…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3** **Years Later….**

Sehun membuang seluruh _Antiretrovial_-nya ke lantai. Tubuhnya sudah sangat kurus, pucat, dan kini hanya bisa terbaring lemah di atas ranjangnya. Virus HIV itu menyerang tubuhnya dengan sangat cepat. Membunuh sistem kekebalan tubuhnya sampai batas terendah hanya dalam kurun waktu 3 tahun. Sistem imunitasnya sudah sangat rusak. Meskipun para penderita AIDS seperti dirinya dianjurkan untuk mengkonsumsi makanan sehat sebagai terapi memperlambat penyebaran _virus_ selain penggunaan terapi ART, namun Sehun tak melakukannya. Bahkan Infeksi _Oportunistik_-nya sudah sangat parah. Kematian Luhan membuatnya _drop_. Sehun tak ingin berjuang hidup. Sehun ingin menyerah.

"_Aku akan menyusulmu Luhan….tunggu aku…." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aktor tampan Oh Sehun, meninggal dunia pada pukul 8 pagi tadi di dalam Apartemen pribadinya di daerah Districk Gangnam, Seoul. Kematian disebabkan karena aktor tampan ini mengidap penyakit AIDS sejak tahun….**_

Pip

Taeyeon mematikan saluran televisi itu, lalu memijit pelipisnya. Pikirannya melayang-layang pada kenangan-kenangan dulu, ketika putera tunggalnya itu merengek-rengek padanya agar mencarikan segala info tentang Sehun. Taeyeon baru memahami apa yang terjadi saat ini._ Dua orang teman kecil yang saling merindukan, meninggal dengan penyebab yang sama._

"Jadi mereka telah memiliki hubungan sejauh itu…" gumam wanita itu, mengambil foto putera cantiknya dan –_seorang_ _bocah_ _lainnya_- lalu mendekapnya dalam pelukannya. Airmatanya menetes membasahi pipinya yang kemerahan.

"_Selamat jalan….semoga kalian bertemu di sana…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Ulasan tentang makna Vaphilorm : **

_**'Vaphilorm'**_** adalah gabungan dari berbagai sumber kata dan unsur isyarat dari 4 dimensi yang tersebar di jagat raya. Jika digabungkan akan membentuk sebuah sandi dan kode yang adanya hanya di kitab mesir kuno. **

**Kata **_**'Va'**_** mengartikan kepedihan/kesengsaraan/penyesalan. **

_**'Phi'**_** itu diambil dari **_**Dimensi**__**Semesh**_**, mengartikan penyakit/kutukan.**

**Dan **_**'Lorm'**_** mengartikan sebuah pengorbanan cinta sejati yang akan berbuah manis jika diperjuangkan dengan cara mati bersama-sama.**

**Yaudah…makasih buat yang udah nyempetin mampir dan baca epep ini.**

**Mind to review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE STORY IN AUTUMN**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : Always HunHan**

**Genre : Fluffy Romance**

**Length : Oneshoot ( 4043 Words )**

**Rated : T+**

**.**

**.**

**All Luhan POV - Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

_**Tiba-tiba saja pria pucat itu kembali menyeruak dalam hidupku. Suaranya yang khas dari seberang telepon membuat dadaku sesak mendadak dan membuyarkan pikiranku yang cerah di pagi hari yang indah itu.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Love Story In Autumn~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-First Impressions-**

**.**

Namanya Oh Sehun. Aku melihatnya pertama kali ketika musim semi 7 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku adalah mahasiswa pindahan dari China. Ketika itu seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di kampus baruku membicarakan pria ini. Katanya pria pucat ini adalah pemimpin dari aktivis mahasiswa terkemuka. Namanya sangat populer, yang kerap kali disebut dengan sangat hormat oleh para demonstran mahasiswa universitas lain disamping ketampanannya yang di atas rata-rata, '_begitulah_ _kata_ _mereka'_. Semua orang mengaguminya, tak hanya kalangan _normal_, tapi _abnormal_ ( baca : pria menyimpang ) juga ikut memujanya. Segala fakta yang menyapa indera penglihatan dan pendengaranku itu membuatku penasaran, hingga aku yang notabenenya adalah pria biasa yang _introvert_, mengikuti para aktivis kampus itu hanya untuk mendengarkan orasinya. Menggelikkan.

"Kau tak akan menyesal menunggunya, dia adalah bintang yang paling bersinar di kampus kita" Kata seorang gadis yang berada disampingku saat itu.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk sebagai respon. Hingga akhirnya pria pucat itu muncul. Dia naik dengan penuh percaya diri ke atas podium dan berdiri angkuh di sana dengan dagu runcingnya yang sedikit terangkat, memperkenalkan dirinya dalam rentetan suara berat diiringi dengan kalimat-kalimat ringan yang terkesan dingin.

Aku baru mengerti mengapa pidato singkat pria pucat ini adalah yang paling ditunggu diantara serangkaian panjang pidato dari sekian banyaknya pimpinan delegasi kampus. Pria pucat itu memang memiliki '_sesuatu'_. Aura kebintangannya sangat bersinar, dan dia memiliki pesona yang mampu menarik semua orang agar hanya mengarah padanya saja, seperti magnit. Padahal apa yang dia ucapkan adalah serentetan kata-kata yang sering kudengar, namun entah mengapa segala ucapannya terkesan bermutu dan efisien, tidak seperti rangkaian kata-kata membosankan yang diucapkan oleh para pimpinan delegasi kampus yang sebelumnya. Dia bukan saja memperkenalkan dengan amat lugas semua anggota delegasinya, namun juga secara tandas memberikan setengah lusin catatan untuk agenda-agenda pokok pertemuan. Paparannya terkesan rapi dan tersusun rata, menukik tajam dan langsung tepat sasaran, langsung ke tujuan. Benar-benar bermutu dan efisien. _Pria_ _itu_ _memiliki_ _obsesi_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-First Meet, First Introduction-**

**.**

Awal musim gugur di bulan September. Suhu udara di Korea sejuk pada awalnya, sekitar 20 derajat celcius. Kulihat dedaunan di pohon-pohon mulai berubah warna, hijau muda, _orange_, merah muda, dan juga merah tua, berwarna-warni seperti lukisan cat air, sangat cantik. Aku tak terkejut jika Negara Korea ini mendapat julukan sebagai _The Land of Morning Calm_, begitu mempesona setiap pergantian musim tiba. Aku tak tau jika musim gugur adalah pertanda baik yang menjadi benang merah penghubung diriku dan 'dia'. Aktivitas yang kulakukan masih sama seperti biasanya, kuliah sampai sore, pulang ke tempat tinggalku yang boleh kau sebut dengan _one_ _room_ _stay_, haha…lalu aku akan melakukan pekerjaan sambilan di sebuah cafe kecil dekat tempat tinggalku, namanya _I'm Crazy Café,_ _what a funny name_...

Aku tak ingat bagaimana awalnya, ketika itu suhu udara berada pada batas terdingin di musim gugur, 5 derajat celcius. Aku mulai merasakan gejala-gejala aneh seperti pusing dan menggigil. Malam itu aku tak fokus pada apapun yang berada di sekelilingku, bahkan ketika para teman-teman di _café_ heboh membicarakan soal Band Indie yang popular di kalangan remaja sepertiku, yang malam itu menjadi Band tamu di _café_. Entahlah, mereka bilang namanya adalah _Cozy_ _Band_. Aku tak perduli dan lebih memilih menyendiri di meja paling sudut _café_ untuk menunggu jam kerjaku habis di tengah malam sambil menikmati keadaan tubuhku yang mulai tak terkendali. Aku tak sadar kala itu jika aku terkesan seperti seekor anak kucing yang seolah baru saja terjebak ditengah hujan lebat hingga terlihat layu dan tak bergairah, namun seseorang mengatakannya dengan jelas di hadapanku dengan kekehan aneh diakhir kalimat ejekannya.

"Kau sangat lemas, seperti seekor _Kitty_ imut yang baru saja kehujanan" katanya kala itu.

Waktu itu aku membuka mataku dan terkejut setengah mati saat kulihat siapa dia. Ya, itu benar-benar '_dia'_, pria pucat bernama Oh Sehun, bintang yang paling bersinar di kampus kami.

Aku terdiam sekian lama agar otakku yang jenius mampu mencerna apa alasannya berada di _café_ ini. Awalnya kupikir dia adalah salah satu pengunjung, sampai aku melihat beberapa pria tampan yang berkostum hampir-hampir mirip seperti yang dia gunakan menyapanya dan berlalu dari hadapan kami yang terduduk di sisi etalase _café_.

"Jadi kau adalah salah satu dari mereka? Band itu?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk.

"Selain pemimpin aktivis kampus, kau juga musisi?" tanyaku lagi.

Lagi-lagi dia mengangguk.

Aku diam, lalu kami terhanyut dalam keheningan yang panjang.

"Apa kau mengenalku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Apa itu sebuah pertanyaan?

"Ya…seluruh orang di universitas tau siapa kau" kataku.

Dia tersenyum.

"Lalu…siapa aku?" tanyanya.

Aku mengerutkan keningku, dan dia lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau mengenalku? Kalau begitu…siapa namaku, Luhan?"

Aku terkesiap. Bagaimana dia tau namaku?

"K-Kau…tau namaku?" kataku.

Dia mengangguk, lalu menunjuk kearah seragam yang kupakai. Aku meringis saat dia melakukannya. Sial, padahal jantungku baru saja meletup-letup aneh tadi.

"Luhan?" tegurnya.

Aku mendongak, menatapnya sambil meringis. Kepalaku sangat pusing.

"Namamu…Oh Sehun kan?" kataku.

Dia tersenyum lagi, sangat tampan.

"Wajahmu sedikit merah" katanya, disambut dengan gerakan tangan yang cepat lalu menempel di pipiku.

"Kau sakit?" katanya dengan nada yang terdengar seperti terkejut, lalu telapak tangannya meraba-raba hampir seluruh bagian kulit wajah dan juga leherku. Aku hanya diam menerima sentuhannya.

"Kau demam, kau harus pulang" katanya.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Ya…jam kerjaku juga sudah habis, aku akan pulang" kataku, lalu aku berdiri.

"Tempat tinggalmu jauh?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, hanya beberapa blok dari sini" kataku.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" tawarnya.

Aku menggeleng cepat.

"Tak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri, Sehun"

"Makhluk semanis kau tak baik berjalan sendirian…Aku akan menjadi _bodyguard_ untukmu" katanya sambil melemparkan _wink_ mautnya kearahku, membuatku tertawa geli.

"Yahh…jika kau memaksa boleh juga sih" kataku kala itu.

Ya….dagu runcing itu tak lagi mendongak selepas malam itu, dimana dengan kelembutan tangannya yang menyentuh kulitku secara langsung, berbekas panjang dalam ingatanku yang tajam. Bahkan hari-hari setelahnya semakin menggairahkan, karena demam tinggi itu menjadi awal hikayat hubungan kami yang terjalin semakin dekat, lekat dan erat. Dia selalu menjengukku di antara antarmata jeda acara, memegang tanganku sesekali, menatapku dengan tatapan yang mengandung makna namun sulit kumengerti meskipun aku mengaku jika aku adalah jenius. Dan bibir tipisnya yang melengkung sempurna itu kerap kali membisikkan kata-kata pengharapan yang menyiratkan sesuatu, bukan hanya sekedar dengungan doa supaya aku lekas sembuh, namun ada kata-kata lainnya yang membangkitkan getaran-getaran aneh, membuat jantungku meletup-letup bahagia dan isi kepalaku yang boleh kau sebut dengan fantasi menjadi melonjak-lonjak tak terkendali. _Saat itu aku tersadar, jika aku telah jatuh cinta._

Lalu hari-hari setelahnya, adalah hari-hari kami, hari-hari Xi Luhan dengan Oh Sehun. Kau tau maknanya kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-First Date-**

**.**

Kami duduk bersisian, saling berpegangan tangan dibawah tas ransel besar milik Sehun yang sengaja kami letakkan diatas kedua tangan kami yang bertautan. Yah, aku dan dia akhirnya menjalin hubungan, sebagai sepasang kekasih romantis namun _tersembunyi_. Saat-saat seperti ini adalah hal yang paling kunikmati dalam hubungan kami. Entah mengapa saling mencuri-curi kemesraan di tempat umum meninggalkan kesan yang amat mendalam, lucu tapi menggairahkan, aku sangat bersemangat saat melakukannya. Konyol memang. Sejak tadi dia menggonta-ganti posisi genggamannya hanya untuk mencari sedikit udara karena tautan tangan kami yang terkadang menjadi licin karena keringat, namun Sehun akan selalu menggenggam erat tanganku lagi setelahnya. Kekasihku ini memang 'super'.

"Pembicara dan materi seminar ini sangat membosankan Lu" keluhnya tiba-tiba.

Aku hanya diam, menatap lurus kearah pembicara itu dan mendengarkan dengan tenang, takzim seperti jemaat setia dihadapan pengkhotbah agungnya.

"Aih…tak bermutu" keluhnya lagi.

Aku tersenyum tipis, dan hanya menggenggam tangannya lebih erat di bawah sana. Kurasakan dia mendekat padaku, lalu hangat nafasnya menerpa lembut di telingaku.

"Sayang…bagaimana kalau kita membolos saja? Aku bosan berada disini" bisiknya padaku.

Aku menatapnya dengan senyum yang terukir indah di bibir, lalu mengangguk setuju oleh idenya. Itu adalah hari pertama kami membolos dari seminar kampus. Dan percayalah, setelah itu kami banyak sekali membolos dari mata acara seminar-seminar semacamnya, untuk mencari kesenangan dan melepaskan diri dari kebosanan. Bagiku, hari-hari membolos seminar bersama Sehun justru merupakan rangkaian seminar yang menyenangkan. Itu adalah hari-hari kuliah paling teramat sangat membahagiakan selama aku hidup di Negara Korea ini, sungguh. Semuanya karena Sehun. Meskipun terkadang dia berceloteh membosankan seperti para pembicara yang dikeluhkannya itu saat kami bersama, namun terasa sangat menyenangkan bagiku. Yah, mungkin itu karena dia pembicaranya. Hal yang paling kuingat adalah saat Sehun berbicara tentang seorang professor ekonomi politik Jerman yang baru saja mengumumkan jilid buku terbarunya. Aku tak ingat lagi siapa professor itu, namun aku ingat jika Sehun bilang bahwa professor itu sangat mengagumi Jepang, dan meratapi Brazil.

"Pembangunan Jepang sukses karena menjaga jarak dari kapitalisme internasional yang penuh jebakan Lu..." itulah opininya tentang Jepang dibelakang ceritanya tentang professor tadi.

"Menurutmu begitu?" Aku melemparkan pertanyaan sebagai respon. Aku tau dia cerdas. Dia suka bercerita, dan jangan lupa dia adalah pemimpin aktivis yang pidatonya selalu ditunggu-tunggu, dan disini aku adalah pendengar yang setia untuknya.

"Ya…menurutku Jepang membangun sistim kapitalisme disosiatif. Mereka menggunakan sistim kapitalisme, namun tetap membentengi diri dengan kebijakan ekonomi yang berorientasi pada pasar domestik. Sebaliknya, Brazil menggunakan sistim kapitalisme asosiatif, tunduk, bertekuk lutut pada kapitalisme internasional, karena itu mereka berdiri diantara zona kehancuran, monumen kegagalan pembangunan"

Aku menatap wajahnya dari samping. Tampan…sungguh tampan. Sejak dia berceloteh tadi, sesungguhnya aku tak banyak memberikan respon untuknya. Sebagian otakku yang picik hanya menganggap ucapannya seperti angin lalu. Aku mulai berpikir jika Sehunku adalah seorang humanis dengan pikiran yang meloncat-loncat ke depan. Kutipan kesimpulan dari berbagai aspek yang dipelajarinya berhamburan keluar dari bibir tipisnya, menderu kencang seperti lengkingan suara kereta yang tak ada habis-habisnya, dan sesungguhnya sebagian kutipan besar itu sama sekali tak bersahabat dengan isi kepalaku yang sempit meskipun aku selalu mengaku sebagai jenius, haha. Tapi itulah Sehun. Meskipun pemikiran besarnya berjejal-jejal di kepalaku dan membuat otakku serasa ingin berhamburan keluar, namun anehnya setiap kata yang dia keluarkan dari bibir tipisnya itu selalu berhasil menghasilkan rasa bahagia yang menghanyutkan. Dan aku selalu berpikir jika aku tak ingin kehilangan dan tak akan pernah ingin melepaskan pria mempesona ini. _Kini akulah yang memiliki obsesi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-First Kiss-**

**.**

Sore hari di awal bulan November. Musim gugur masih menguasai alam Korea. Saat ini kami –_aku_ _dan_ _Sehun_- sedang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di taman kota yang tampak sepi sambil menikmati masing-masing satu _cup_ tinggi _Americano Coffee_. Keadaan yang tampak sunyi membuat aku dan Sehun kembali mencuri-curi kemesraan lagi di alam terbuka seperti ini. Tangan kami saling bertaut, _awalnya_. Namum perlahan tubuh kami sama-sama saling merapat. Kepalaku menyandar dengan gemulai pada bahunya, dan dia mengelus setiap helai rambut karamelku dengan penuh kelembutan. Aku tak begitu ingat bagaimana kejadiannya, awalnya bibirnya menempel pada pelipisku, terasa lembut, dan sedikit basah. Lalu jari-jari pucatnya yang panjang itu mengelus sepanjang tulang rahang dan kulit pipiku yang –_menurutnya_- cantik karena kemerahan, mengusapnya penuh penghayatan. Respon yang kuberikan adalah mendongak, menatapnya hingga kedua netra kami saling bersinggungan. Itu kali pertama aku melihat bola matanya yang terasa amat teduh, dibingkai dengan kelopak mata sipitnya yang menatapku lembut. Indra pendengaranku seperti mampu menangkap irama musik romantis yang mendengung dari kepalaku, hingga nadanya menjadi sangat _mellow_ ketika wajah Sehun semakin mendekat. Nafas kami terasa amat hangat di tengah udara yang dingin ini. Hidungnya yang mancung menggesek kulit pipiku dan bibirnya yang lembut mendarat pada bibirku. Diam. Beberapa saat kami terjebak dalam kecanggungan hingga akhirnya Sehun memejamkan mata sipitnya –_yang langsung kuikuti jejaknya_- dan bibirnya langsung bergerak lembut pada permukaan bibirku, menyesapnya pelan hingga aku terhanyut dan lagi-lagi jantungku serasa meletup-letup tak karuan seperti saat aku jatuh cinta padanya untuk pertama kali. Ciuman pertamaku dengannya adalah di taman itu, dengan 2 _cup_ tinggi _Americano_, dan daun-gaun musim gugur yang berwarna-warni. Aku tak akan melupakannya. Dan kau tau? semenjak saat itu, kami jadi sering melakukannya, bahkan lebih dalam dan lebih panjang, namun hanya ciuman pertama itu yang paling berkesan dalam ingatan jeniusku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-First Night-**

**.**

Penghujung musim semi di bulan November. Daun-daun semakin banyak yang berguguran dan hampir seluruh pepohonan sudah botak. Sebentar lagi musim salju akan turun, dan suhu udara semakin hari semakin dingin saja. Kala itu Sehun datang ke '_apa yang kusebut dengan rumah'_, memelukku dengan hangat ketika aku membuka pintu pertama kali untuknya. Satu kecupan mendarat di bibirku, dan kami masuk ke dalam kamar sempitku dengan tubuh yang tak memberikan jarak karena bibirnya enggan melepaskan bibirku. Aku hanya meremas erat _sweater_ abu-abunya untuk menekan gairah yang mulai terpancing, hingga akhirnya Sehun melepaskan ciumannya. Dia tersenyum penuh arti, _ada_ _apa?_

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu senang?" tanyaku langsung pada poin utama tentang apa yang ingin kuketahui, dan senyumnya semakin melebar.

"Kau harus melihat ini" katanya, sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas padaku.

Aku terdiam ketika membaca isinya.

"Band kalian akan melakukan kontrak dengan perusahaan rekaman luar negeri?" tanyaku lirih, nyaris tak bertenaga.

Sepertinya Sehun menangkap raut sedihku, tentu saja dia tau, Sehunku sangat cerdas. Karena itu dia meraihku ke dalam pelukannya, lalu mengecupi leherku dengan lembut.

"Aku akan kembali sayang, jangan khawatir" katanya menenangkan.

Aku memeluknya juga, sangat erat.

"Berapa lama kontraknya akan berjalan?"

"Sekitar 7 tahun…"

Aku mendorong tubuhnya sedikit kasar, lalu berbalik, memunggunginya. Aku agak kecewa mendengar ucapannya. Kurasakan tangannya mengelus bahuku, lalu dia memelukku dari belakang, pelukan yang sangat erat.

"Aku akan kembali untukmu…Aku janji…" katanya.

"Aku tak mau kau pergi, jangan pergi Sehun…" pintaku, sedikit memelas.

"Ini mimpiku Lu…Aku suka musik, kau tau kan?"

Aku terdiam. Ya, aku tau…tentu saja aku tau. Itu adalah mimpinya. Beberapa waktu kebersamaan kami mengungkapkan segalanya. Sehun yang awalnya kupikir sangat menyukai dunia politik mengatakan jika dia sesungguhnya lebih suka bermusik, menyanyi. Dia bahkan pernah mengatakan jika mimpinya adalah menjadi seorang musisi yang terkenal. Dan kau tau? mimpiku adalah hidup bersama dengannya sampai batas waktu dimana aku merasa lelah. Tapi sekarang aku belum lelah, aku masih ingin bersama lebih lama lagi dengannya, menghabiskan hari-hari dengan celotehannya yang membosankan sambil menatap kagum pada ketampanannya. Aku masih menginginkan semua itu!

"Aku-"

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan…Kumohon jangan meragukan cintaku" katanya memotong ucapan yang baru saja ingin kukeluarkan.

Kata-katanya sungguh fatal, sungguh tajam, tepat pada sasaran hingga langsung dengan segera menyudahi peperangan dalam hatiku. Bulir-bulir airmataku jatuh. Kata-katanya membuat hatiku terenyuh. Lengkaplah sudah. Seluruh bagian hatiku telah ditaklukkannya tampa ampun. Aku menyerah. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai Sehun, Aku sangat mencintainya. Dengan sekali gerakan aku berbalik dan kembali memeluk dengan erat tubuh jangkungnya. Kusembunyikan wajahku dalam dadanya karena aku tak mau dia melihat air mataku. Aku pria, dan harga diriku akan sangat ternoda jika aku menunjukkan wajahku yang kacau ini padanya. Tapi aku tak mampu menyembunyikannya lama-lama, karena jari-jari panjang Sehun telah menarik wajahku dan menangkup kedua pipiku, memaksaku agar menatapnya. Mau tak mau akupun menurut. Apa boleh buat? Aku tak punya pilihan. Kulihat dia tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" katanya mencari keyakinan dariku.

Aku mengangguk pasrah. Dia tersenyum lagi, lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan dikeningku.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan…Aku akan kembali ketika aku sukses, lalu aku akan membawamu ke sisiku dan tak akan pernah lagi melepaskanmu meskipun kau yang memintanya"

Aku kembali mengangguk sambil menunduk.

"Kau rela menukar 7 tahun untuk selamanya bersamaku kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Dan aku kembali mengangguk. _Memangnya_ _aku_ _bisa_ _apa_ _lagi?_

Dia mengusap kedua pipiku, lalu mengecupinya berganti-gantian. Bibirnya yang tak tau aturan itu kemudian mendarat di bibirku, lalu menyesapnya penuh nafsu. Tangannya mencengkram erat pinggangku, lalu sebelahnya menelusup masuk ke dalam kausku hingga aku berjengit karena merasa geli. Kulepaskan ciuman itu dengan paksa tapi bibir tipisnya malah merambat turun ke leherku. Kuremas rambutnya dengan lembut dan mencari cara untuk menghentikannya.

"Engghh…Sehun, bukankah kau ingin jadi politikus? Kupikir kau akan…Ughhh"

Aku menjambak rambutnya sedikit kuat ketika bibirnya menghisap kuat leherku dengan kedua jempol yang menekan pada dua puting di dadaku. Dia terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tau kau menanyakan hal itu hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatianku Luhan" katanya, dan lagi-lagi menekan pada dua tonjolan itu, mengakhirinya dengan belaian lembut.

"Jadi kau..egghh…tau ya?" kataku susah payah. Aku mencoba menarik tangannya dari '_situ'_, tapi…

"Jangan memberontak sayang…atau kau akan menyesal karena kita belum pernah mencoba melakukan ini selama kita menjalin hubungan. Kita akan berpisah 7 tahun Lu, dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu menerka-nerka bagaimana sensasi ketika melakukan '_hal_ _itu'_ hingga akhirnya kau akan melakukannya dengan orang lain disaat aku tak ada"

Aku paham jika itu adalah kata-kata rayuan, namun entah mengapa aku tak berkutik dan membenarkan segala ucapannya itu. Akhirnya aku hanya pasrah saja, memberikan segala yang kumiliki untuknya, bersama segenap perasaan cintaku yang mengalir seiring remasan kuat jari-jemariku pada rambut _blonde_ miliknya. Kami mendesah bersahut-sahutan dalam kamar sempitku, lalu mengerang penuh pernghayatan secara bersamaan ketika kami mencapai '_apa_ _yang_ _disebut_ _surga_ _dunia_ _itu'_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Separation-**

**.**

Awal musim salju, adalah hari perpisahanku dengannya. Dia menggenggam erat tanganku, dan tatapan matanya menggetarkan ulu hatiku. Mataku nanar dan nyaris berair. Aku benar-benar menangis ketika suara baritonnya menyeruput telinga kiriku.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang…tunggu aku…"

Lututku bergetar hebat. Tulangku serasa dilolosi ketika tubuhnya tenggelam diantara orang-orang yang mengantri untuk menuju ke badan pesawat. Aku terduduk lemas di kursi panjang, diantara lautan para manusia yang berlalu-lalang di areal bandara itu. Aku menangis di sana, melupakan fakta bahwa aku adalah seorang pria yang harga dirinya akan ternoda jika menumpahkan airmata seperti ini. Tapi aku tak perduli lagi. Sehunku pergi, membawa seluruh hatiku bersamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-History-**

**.**

Sejarah dimulai dan berakhir pada titik yang sama. Hari-hariku setelah perpisahan itu adalah sebuah penantian terpanjang tanpa ujung. Pria pucat itu lenyap dari hidupku secara sempurna. Bulan demi bulan, dan tahun-tahunku yang panjang tak pernah disinggahi sepotong kabarpun darinya. Yang kutau adalah dua tahun setelah kepergiannya, wajahnya beserta seluruh member _Cozy_ _Band_ lainnya kerap menghiasi layar televisi, majalah, dan tabloid-tabloid. Suara baritonnya akrab menggauli telinga siapa saja yang mendengarkan lagu-lagu mereka. Karir bermusiknya melejit. _Tapi_ _dia melupakanku_…

Sejak tahun kedelapan, akupun menutup rapat-rapat buku sejarahku dengannya, dan berniat memuseumkannya dalam hatiku yang telah kosong karena sudah dia bawa pergi. Segalanya sudah kuanggap tamat, usai, _sad ending_. Sudah, begitu saja. Sudah cukup banyak waktu yang kuhabiskan dengan perasaan yang teriris-iris dan terkoyak-koyak. _Sudah_ _cukup_. Delapan tahun penantian tanpa kejelasan itu, mengubah sosoknya dalam persepsiku. Dari cinta pertamaku, ciuman pertama, bahkan pria pertama yang meniduriku, yang dulu dengan segenap jiwa dan raga, pemujaan, serta cinta naifku kuserahkan, dia menjelma menjadi sesosok bajingan yang tak memiliki rasa tanggung jawab dan tak beretika, _menurut_ _otak_ _jeniusku_. Aku sudah bertekad bulat untuk menjadikan _'sejarah 8 tahun yang teramat sangat pendek'_ itu agar melapuk dan menguap saja, lalu aku akan mengukir sejarah baru untuk menyongsong masa depanku. Tapi segalanya tentu saja tak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginanku, niatku yang pada awalnya-_menurut_ _otak_ _jeniusku_ _(lagi-lagi)_- akan berjalan dengan mulus tanpa hambatan untuk melupakan '_dia'_, kembali ternodai karena dering ponsel yang mengalun merdu di satu pagi yang cerah, tanpa _ID_ penelepon, dan nomornya tak kukenal sama sekali, bagus bukan? Tapi aku tetap menjawabnya, sebagai wujud dari etika moral yang kutelan sejak aku kecil.

"_Hallo_"

_~Sayang, ini aku…Bagaimana kabarmu?~ _

Aku terhenyak dan membeku seperti patung. Tiba-tiba saja pria pucat itu kembali menyeruak dalam hidupku. Suaranya yang khas dari seberang telepon membuat dadaku sesak mendadak dan membuyarkan pikiranku yang cerah di pagi hari yang indah itu.

"Se-Sehun?" kataku tergagap-gagap, mencoba mencari keyakinan jika itu memang benar adalah dirinya.

_~Ya…ini aku sayang…aku sudah selesai dengan segala urusanku disini…aku telah sukses…aku akan pulang untuk menjemputmu Lu, kemudian tak akan ada apapun lagi yang bisa memisahkan kita~_

Aku malu mengakuinya pada kalian, namun saat itu pertahanan diriku runtuh. Aku kembali menangis, dan parahnya, aku menangis sesenggukan seperti seorang gadis, bisa kalian bayangkan betapa hancurnya harga diriku saat itu?

_~Luhan? Hey…kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"_

"Hiks"

_~Luhan…jangan menangis…aku akan kembali secepatnya…tunggu aku sayang…kau masih setia menungguku seperti janjimu kan?~_

Aku terkekeh pelan di sela-sela air mataku.

"Ya…tentu saja aku masih menunggumu Sehunnie…cepatlah pulang…aku merindukanmu…"

Bohong.

Aku berdosa. Aku membohonginya. Aku bukanlah seorang jenius, melainkan bodoh. Bahkan sangat bodoh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-My Love is Back-**

**.**

**.**

Aku kembali mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatuku pada lantai bandara. Lama sekali. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk melihatnya secara langsung, Sehunku. Aku sudah mulai kesal. Tampangku pasti sudah sangat jelek. Oh, aku tak perduli, asal kau tau.

Aku berdiri dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir, gelisah. Kakiku tak bisa berhenti bergerak kesana-kemari sampai seseorang menarik lenganku. Punggungku menempel erat pada dadanya, dan hangat nafasnya membelai telinga kananku.

"Hai…Luhan yang cantik, sudah lama menunggu?" bisiknya.

Aku menggigit bibirku, lalu aku berbalik secepat kilat menghadapnya. Pria itu menggunakan topi hitam dan kini dia kembali menutup wajahnya dengan masker yang tadi dibukanya sedikit hanya untuk membisikkan kata-kata godaan itu. Dari lengkungan matanya, aku sangat paham jika dia sedang tersenyum padaku saat ini. Aku juga tersenyum. Lalu tanpa menunggu waktu lama aku segera menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Kau lama sekali…sangat lama…dan kau tak memberi kabar apapun, kau bajingan Oh Sehun!" makiku, meluapkan segala emosi yang kupendam karena '_ulahnya'_.

Dia tak menjawab, hanya membelai-belai rambutku.

"Aku membencimu! Aku hampir saja ingin mengingkari janjiku dan melupakanmu brengsek! Kau bilang tujuh tahun, tapi ini sudah delapan tahun, dasar tak beretika, kejam!"

Dia terkekeh.

Kulepaskan pelukanku, lalu menatap tajam ke matanya. Dengan sekali gerakan kutarik topinya dan kulepaskan maskernya, membuangnya sembarangan. _Aku tak perduli jika dia adalah orang terkenal._ Aku tak perduli jika jika semua orang akan mengenalnya. _Dia harus dihukum._ Kutarik wajahnya dengan cepat dan kukecup bibir tipisnya, sangat lama, lalu kulepaskan dan aku tersenyum.

"Aku merindukanmu" kataku jujur dan juga tulus.

Dia tersenyum, lalu menatap sekeliling kami yang sudah penuh dengan orang-orang yang saling memekik heboh, beberapa mengambil foto-foto kami, err…foto Sehun lebih tepatnya. Sehun terkekeh lagi sebelum kembali fokus menatapku. Dibelainya pipiku dengan ibu jarinya, lalu sebelah tangannya menarik pinggangku merapat padanya. Dia tersenyum, lebih tampan beribu kali lipat dari yang dulu. Ditatapnya mataku dalam-dalam, lalu…

"Maafkan aku sayang…aku tak memberi kabar karena aku takut tak bisa menahan diri ketika aku mendengar suaramu…aku juga merindukanmu Luhan…dan aku-"

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, sangat dekat, membuatku merona.

"-mencintaimu" lanjutnya sebelum bibirnya menekan lembut bibirku.

Sehun memang gila, dan akupun sama. Kami berciuman ditengah-tengah lautan para fans yang memekik histeris karena tingkah kami. Oh, aku tak perduli. Otak jeniusku menyangkal untuk perduli. Dan kurasa Sehunpun sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-My Happy Ending-**

**.**

Kututup semua kenangan yang mengalir dalam kepalaku itu dengan senyuman. Mataku menatap lurus, jauh kedepan sana, menatap kumpulan gedung-gedung pencakar langit dengan berbagai bentuk di kota Seoul yang megah ini. Sehun memenuhi janjinya. Dia menarikku ke dalam kehidupannya yang gemerlap, dan tak pernah melepaskanku lagi semenjak dia kembali untukku beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia mencurahkan seluruh cintanya padaku. Seluruh kasih sayangnya dia berikan tanpa perlu kuminta. Kami hidup berdua di apartemen mewah yang kami sebut dengan wilayah privat kami. Membangun sebuah hubungan yang saling mengikat yang disebut dengan pernikahan. Hubungan kami sangat indah karena berpondasikan cinta yang begitu mendalam. Ya…cinta…

Angin bertiup lembut, memainkan helaian-helaian rambutku yan sudah mulai sedikit panjang, hingga beberapa kali aku harus menyibakkannya agar pandangan mataku tak terhalang oleh helaian rambutku sendiri. Dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan ketika aku mengusap helaian rambutku, dua buah lengan berkulit seputih susu telah melingkar pada perutku. Sesuatu yang lembut dan basah telah mengecup leherku yang sebelah kanan.

"Disini dingin sayang…masuklah, aku tak mau melihatmu kedinginan" katanya.

Aku terkekeh dan menggenggam kedua tangannya yang masih melingkar erat di perutku.

"Aku sedang mengenang kisah cinta kita" jawabku jujur, dan kudengar dia tertawa.

Kami terdiam lama, sampai tubuhku dibalikkan perlahan olehnya.

"Jangan mengingat masa lalu terus-menerus Lu…" katanya memberi nasehat.

Aku menggeleng.

"Aku tak bisa menuruti ucapanmu kali ini…Kenangan kita terlalu indah untuk dilupakan" tolakku.

DIa tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, membelai pipiku. Tubuhnya mendekat merapat, menghimpitku pada tembok pembatas balkon. Tangan kirinya mengelus tengkukku, kemudian dia menciumku dengan lembut dan penuh penghayatan. Kami saling melempar senyum ketika ciuman itu terlepas.

"Aku mencintaimu" katanya.

Aku tertawa kecil, lalu memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Aku juga"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fluffy gagal! Muehehehehe…**

**Maap readers, genre Fluff begini memang bukan keahlianku *ngeles* tapi kalian bisa menikmati alur ceritanya kan?**

**Oh ya, apa gaya penulisannya terlalu remvong? Ini epep jadi begini gegara epek aku yang belakangan suka baca-baca majalah Tempo *elah bacaannya kakek buyut gueh***

**Yadah, Ripiu jussaeyo…mian gaje dan endingnya maksa…ppaippai, selamat menyambut Ramadhan dan menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan ya^^ *tebar kolor Sooman***

**-tmarionlie-**


	3. Chapter 3

**KERETA SENJA**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan**

**Genre : Angst Romance**

**Length : Shortfict ( 1479 Words )**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Happy Reading~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Sabarlah…..tunggu sampai senja selesai…Setelah itu kau boleh lagi tak menungguku…."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senja mengendap perlahan-lahan di permukaan sungai, sehingga air yang berwarna hijau berangsur-angsur tercampuri dengan warna merah kekuningan dan memantulkan cahaya matahari bundar, lalu koyak karena aliran sungai yang menabrak bebatuan besar di tengah-tengah sungai.

Sepanjang angin yang bertiup ringan di atas permukaan air sungai, pria mungil itu selalu berdiri di sana…..berdiri di tepian sungai sambil mendongak, menatap lurus ke arah jalur kereta api yang berada di jembatan di atas sungai, di seberang atas sana, menantikan kekasihnya yang telah lama pergi tanpa kabar. Ah…bukan tanpa kabar…hanya saja…kabarnya menghilang…

Pria kecil itu kesepian….

Senja yang menemani penantiannya terasa amat sebentar, kemudian keheningan pun tercipta meskipun gemuruh kereta yang melintasi jembatan mampu membelah langit dan menembus sampai ke dasar sungai. Pria mungil itu tetap mematung sampai kereta menghilang, memegangi ponselnya yang telah bertahun-tahun sudah menjadi seonggok barang mati yang benar-benar 'mati', tanpa deringan lagi, tanpa nama 'pria itu' yang berkedap-kedip di layar ponsel itu.

Beberapa detik yang hening terlalui.…bahkan telinga si mungil itu mampu mendengar angin yang berbisik-bisik, sebagian bernyanyi merdu di telinganya, membujuknya pulang. Tapi pria itu belum bergerak dari posisinya. Kini kepalanya tertunduk dalam, dan air matanya yang bening, telah berjatuhan seperti mutiara lautan.

.

**Flashback**

**.**

"_Luhan….kau tau kenapa aku sangat suka melihat senja?" kata pria pucat itu pada kekasihnya, di tepian sungai, di hadapan jembatan kereta. _

_Pria yang lebih mungil hanya diam, lalu menggeleng, dan pria yang lebih pucat tersenyum._

"_Aku suka senja….karena saat melihat senja, aku pasti memikirkanmu…kalian sangat mirip…"_

_Mata pria mungil itu mengerjap bingung._

"_Aku mirip dengan senja?"_

_Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum._

"_Ya….senja itu cantik…pendiam…tapi menyenangkan….seperti kau…"_

_Pria yang lebih mungil itu diam, menatap lurus ke arah bundaran matahari kemerahan yang hampir tenggelam di ujung sana. Matanya terlihat berbinar, menunggu matahari turun, seolah ia tak pernah melihat matahari terbenam sejak lahir. Angin bertiup ringan, membelai-belai kedua tubuh manusia berjenis kelamin sama yang sedang menjuntaikan kaki-kaki mereka hingga menyentuh air, dan tangan yang saling menggenggam. Luhan memang pendiam, namun Sehun sangat menyukainya, entah kenapa._

"_Lu?"_

_Pria yang lebih mungil itu menoleh._

"_Aku mencintaimu…"_

_Luhan tersenyum, tapi tetap diam._

"_Kau tidak mau menjawab?" tanya Sehun._

_Luhan tetap diam, tertawa kecil._

"_Meskipun kau selalu menutup rapat bibirmu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu…"_

"…_.."_

"…_.."_

"…_.."_

"_Jika suatu saat kita berpisah, aku pasti akan langsung memikirkanmu jika melihat matahari yang tenggelam itu…"_

_Luhan tercekat, lalu menoleh cepat ke arah pria itu._

"_Ber…pisah?" _

_Sehun menoleh juga. Tatapan mereka bertubrukan._

"_Sehun…kau mau meninggalkanku?"_

_Luhan sudah ingin menangis, namun Sehun malah tersenyum._

"_Tidak….siapa yang mau berpisah denganmu….."_

"_Tapi-"_

"_Itu kan seandainya Luhan…."_

_Luhan membuang muka. _

"_Lu?"_

"…_.."_

"_Hey….."_

_Sehun menarik pundak pria mungil itu, lalu memaksanya agar mata mereka bertemu._

"_Maafkan aku…." Kata Sehun lembut._

_Luhan tetap diam._

"_Maaf.…"_

_Sebuah kecupan kecil, mendarat di bibir merah pria mungil itu._

"_Maaf sayang…."_

_Pria yang lebih mungil baru hendak menjawab, namun suara gemuruh kereta menderu-deru bising di atas jembatan. Burung-burung yang bertengger di atas besi pembatas jembatan langsung berhamburan, berterbangan rendah di atas kepala mereka berdua secara tak beraturan. Kereta sudah berlalu pergi, dan keheningan kembali tercipta di antara dua pemuda berwajah mirip itu._

"_Sehun….apa kereta yang tadi selalu melintas saat senja seperti ini?" tanya Luhan, mungkin jenuh dengan keheningannya sendiri._

"_Sepertinya ya…" jawab Sehun._

"_Kalau begitu, kereta itu pantas disebut kereta senja…"_

_Sehun terkekeh kecil._

"_Jangan terlalu klise sayang.…" kata Sehun geli._

_Luhan cemberut._

"_Lalu apa namanya?" kata Luhan, setelah memukul pelan lengan kekasihnya._

"_Entahlah…tapi itu hanya kereta Lu…kereta biasa, dengan gerbong-gerbong penumpang yang membosankan seperti biasanya…"_

"_Tapi pasti ada namanya Sehun….bahkan kereta barang yang mengangkut minyak pun ada namanya…."_

"_Maksudmu ketel?"_

"_Ya…"_

"_Eummm…..berarti kereta tadi kita namakan kereta senja saja…haha…" kata Sehun geli._

"_Kau bilang tadi klise…." Sungut Luhan._

_Sehun hanya diam dan tersenyum._

"…_.."_

"…_.."_

"…_.."_

"…_.."_

"_Aku berangkat besok lusa Lu…." Kata Sehun._

"_Ya, aku tau….hanya 3 hari saja kan?"_

"_Hmmm….."_

"_Aku akan sangat merindukanmu Sehun…."_

"_Hanya 3 hari Lu….itu tak lama…."_

"_Lama bagiku…."_

"_Saat pulang….aku akan menaiki kereta senjamu….tunggulah aku disini…heumm?"_

_Luhan tertawa, lalu mengangguk._

"_Kau tak boleh tak tepat waktu! Jika kau belum tiba saat senja berakhir, maka aku akan berhenti menunggumu, kau mengerti?"_

_Sehun tersenyum._

"_Tentu saja sayang….aku pasti datang..…"_

"…_.."_

"_Luhan…"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Kau akan menunggu di sini dengan sabar kan?"_

"_Seperti yang kukatakan tadi….aku hanya akan menunggu sampai senja berakhir.…" kata Luhan, lalu mempoutkan bibir._

_Sehun tersenyum, lalu membelai rambut karamel Luhan perlahan-lahan._

""_Sabarlah…..tunggu sampai senja selesai…Setelah itu kau boleh lagi tak menungguku…."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Peluit lokomotif bertiup kencang, membuat sepasang kekasih itu harus menelan kecewa karena waktu mereka bersama telah berakhir. Sehun menarik tubuh mungil Luhan lebih rapat di dalam toilet berukuran 2x2 meter itu, mendekap tubuh mungil itu erat-erat. _

"_Maafkan aku Luhan…." _

"_Maaf? Untuk apa meminta maaf?" tanya Luhan bingung._

"_Entahlah….aku hanya merasa harus melakukannya…" jawab Sehun, kemudian tersenyum._

_Luhan mengusap wajah kekasihnya, lalu mencium bibir tipis pria yang lebih pucat itu agak lama._

"_Ya….aku memaafkanmu Sehun…."_

"_Ingat kata-kataku kemarin kan?"_

"…_.."_

"_Tunggu aku Lu…..hanya sampai senja berakhir…..setelah itu, kau boleh lagi tak menungguku…."_

_Luhan terdiam….lalu mengangguk._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Roda besi itu bergerak. Sehun melambai di pintu kereta, dan Luhan juga melambai sambil tersenyum. _

_Kereta semakin bergerak menjauh dari Luhan, melewati beberapa pepohonan pinus dan menuju ke jembatan di atas sungai. Masinis kereta itu mengurangi kecepatan saat roda besi sudah menyentuh tepian jembatan. Suara roda besi berdecit nyaring, bergesekan dengan rel serta besi jembatan. Sementara di bagian kiri, warna merah pada langit dengan lapisan awan tipis membentuk garis-garis menggumpal yang artistik dengan warna merah dan kuning yang saling tumpang tindih._

_Sehun tertegun di kursi yang di dudukinya, menatap seni yang tercipta di langit senja yang amat menakjubkan itu, dan seperti yang di katakannya 2 hari yang lalu, senja itu adalah Luhan. Sehun tak pernah bisa tak memikirkan Luhan saat melihat langit merah yang mempesona itu._

_Mesin lokomotif masih menderu-deru. Namun tiba-tiba saja kejadian aneh terjadi. Mesin lokomotif kereta mendadak mati, tenaga menurun drastis. Masinis kereta berangsur-angsur menurunkan kecepatan kereta dan berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah jembatan. Masinis yang sedang dilanda kebingungan, berubah menjadi panik saat matanya menangkap jembatan yang sudah mulai runtuh di ujung sana. Masinis itu kebingungan. Kereta tak bisa di gerakkan sama sekali, maju tak bisa, mudur pun sama. Para penumpang ribut dan berlomba-lomba bergerak ke tepi jendela, tapi Sehun masih diam di tempatnya, terdesak oleh orang-orang yang menghimpit tubuh kurusnya. Firasat tak enak hinggap dalam hati pria pucat itu, hingga memaksa tangannya merogoh saku dan mengambil benda kecil berbentuk persegi empat dari sana. Sehun memencet angka 1 -nomor kontak Luhan- dan menempelkan benda itu di telinga kanannya._

"_Luhan…" kata Sehun saat telepon itu tersambung._

"_Sehun! Jembatan runtuh…..keluarlah dari kereta!" pekik Luhan di seberang, terdengar panik dan ketakutan._

_Sehun tersenyum pahit. Pria itu melihatnya….ya….tentu saja….bahkan Sehun dapat melihat Luhan yang berlari-lari panik ke tepian sungai di seberang jembatan di bawah sana, di tempat mereka mengobrol 2 hari yang lalu, dengan tangan masih menggenggam ponsel yang menempel di telinganya._

"_Sehun? Sehun? Aku harus bagaimana? Sehun? Kau dengar aku? Keluarlah dari kereta….kumohon…..Sehun? Sehun-ah…."_

_Sehun hanya diam. Pria pucat itu tak punya pilihan, hanya bisa pasrah menerima takdir. Kereta ini berada persis di tengah jembatan setinggi 300 meter, dan di bawah adalah sungai yang penuh dengan bebatuan terjal yang tajam._

_Luhan masih berteriak-teriak panik di seberang, dan Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum pahit di dalam gerbong kereta, ditemani jeritan-jeritan ketakutan para penumpang lain yang bercampur dengan tangisan bayi serta anak-anak kecil yang digendong oleh ibunya. Sehun hanya bisa pasrah._

"_Sehun? Sehuuuuunnnnnn!" teriak Luhan, nyaring di telinga Sehun._

_Sehun menatap langit senja yang mulai menggelap, lalu memejamkan mata kuat-kuat. _

"_Luhan…dengarkan aku…senja telah berakhir….jadi jangan menungguku lagi….Aku mencintaimu….."_

_Tuuuuuuutttttttttt….._

_Sambungan telepon terputus, bersamaan dengan kereta yang terjatuh keras ke sungai._

_Luhan…..jangan menungguku…..Aku mencintaimu…_

**.**

**End Flasback**

**.**

Senja telah berganti menjadi malam, tapi pria mungil dengan wajah yang hampir seluruhnya basah oleh air mata itu masih berdiri di sana, sambil menempelkan ponsel di telinga kanannya.

"Sehun…..jembatan runtuh…..keluarlah dari kereta…..kumohon…" gumam pria itu dengan keputus-asaannya, dengan hati yang remuk, dengan air mata yang tak tak pernah berhenti mengalir turun dari mata rusanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kereta senja…..sungguh nama yang klise, namun romantis….._

_Kereta senja….cerita dan kenangannya mungkin adalah yang paling dramatis..._

_Sepasang kekasih itu telah berpisah, dipisahkan oleh maut yang kebetulan datang dan mendorong si kereta senja sampai terjatuh. Meskipun mereka telah terpisah, namun masing-masing tak akan mampu melupakan kenangan ketika mereka duduk berdua di tepian sungai hanya untuk menyaksikan matahari yang tenggelam masuk ke dalam air sungai yang hijau, seperti hendak mengabadikan cinta dalam hitungan detik terbenamnya matahari. _

_Tragedi kereta senja yang terjatuh karena jembatan runtuh itu telah lama berakhir. Jembatan sudah berganti menjadi yang baru, lebih tegar, lebih kokoh, dan kereta senja 'yang lain' pun masih tetap melintas, tepat ketika senja, ketika matahari bundar di ujung sungai memancarkan sinar merah dan kuning yang tumpang tindih hingga menciptakan lukisan artistik di antara gumpalan awan-awan langit._

_Tapi Luhan…..setiap hari masih selalu berdiri di sana, menunggu kekasihnya pulang dengan setia, sampai senja berakhir…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Readers, FF ini sebenernya udah lama, tapi aku posting disini, kali aja ada yang belom baca, huehehehe…**

**Soal kereta lokomotif, itu pan jadul banget ( Nggak satu era sama ponsel )….harap maklum ajah ya readers, soalnya biar dapet kesan dramatisnya kayak di pelem-pelem India *plakk***

**Yasudahlah….silahkan kritik, saran, atau apapun deh….aku siap terima kritikan readers…huehehehehe….oya, kalau ada typo, harap maklum ya *wink-wink ketjeh / semua muntah* Ripiu jussaeyo…makasih buat komen-komennya di FF Oneshoot sebelumnya…aku akan bales nanti kalo ada waktu...huks-huks-huks…**


End file.
